


Sky-clad, Big and Bad

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of slap-and-tickle among the dark and dangerous…with laughter thrown in as spice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky-clad, Big and Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).



> **Warnings:** Resurrected!Sirius  
>  **A/N:** A bit of a take-off from the PWP gift for the_minx_17, [A Model Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/597074). You can also blame Top Model Exposed.

§§§º§§§º§§§

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§§§º§§§º§§§

The first model had long, lean legs. The thighs were rock-hard even as they flexed during his walk across the small stage. There was a tribal tattoo on the back of one leg, drawing the observer’s eye to the rounded, firm, and full-packed arse that gently swayed and bobbed with each stretch of those gluteus maximi muscles. The chain of his leather jockstrap was a perfect frame for the mouth-watering backside.

He spun on his heel and walked backwards, muscles twitching and contracting in a different dance. The observer discretely rearranged himself under his robes and breeches. The joy of being a pureblood; fashion was made for expanding cocks. He flicked a negligent hand through his short dark hair and smirked at the man going behind the curtain for his next change. 

The next model wore a sinuous albino boa constrictor over his shoulders, its pale body highlighting his golden complexion and scarred physique. The kilt he wore was artistically tattered, fluttering around his legs as he strode like a warrior across the stage, claiming it for his very own. The observer’s cock swelled even more, until he finally had to give in and loosen the laces of his breeches as the model turned, the kilt flaring out to show that he was dressed as a traditional Scot. The boa’s sibilant hiss sent prickles of awareness over the model’s body as he left. The observer sank back against the cushions waiting for the final strut of the night.

The draped stage was lit by a faint glow and the curtains were slowly pulled back. Posed in the middle, only yards away, were the two models twined around each other. The first model’s head was thrown back, long black hair a cascade of darkness, as a leg wrapped waist-high on the other model’s body, his pale hands curling and spasming over the broad shoulders. The shorter model’s legs were shoulder-width apart, a solid base for the other man’s mad gyrations against his thighs, his strong thrusts a thrumming counterpoint to each moan that escaped from the pair of them.

The observer couldn’t restrain himself anymore and pulled his own cock from the placket of his breeches. The silky purpled rod danced in the circle of his thumb and index finger in tandem with the duo on the stage. He groaned as he pulled his bollocks, trying to stave off coming until they did. He plucked at the wiry hair curling around the base of his cock each time the leggy model dipped backward and he did a squeeze-and-slide motion up and down his prick when the strongman growled and gave a powerful thrust.

The moment the duo began to climax, the observer felt his own eruption starting. The building heat under his hand was pulsing and then it exploded over his lap, up to his chest, spotting the starched red shirt and black wool vest of his costume. The twosome wound themselves down until they were prone on the floor, spent, satiated, replete.

§§¤§₪§§

Sirius Black opened his eyes and turned his head and looked at his lovers on the stage of their spare bedroom. He loved these special occasions that Severus found for them to ‘spread their wings’ as he put it. They looked so wonderful together, contrasts in color and texture.

“One day…one day, I’m going to paint you like this. So that in our old age we can point to it and scandalize the weak-tea-swilling pups that come after us,” Sirius whispered. Severus Snape turned his head from the comfortable swell of Remus’ shoulder and smirked. 

“Will you? You can never concentrate long enough for anything but coming when you see us without clothes…how do you expect to last long enough to paint us?” Severus laid his head back down and wiggled his toes, a sign for Sirius to join him. Their lover, Remus Lupin, wouldn’t be coherent for another fifteen minutes or so and he was chilled.

Grabbing his wand, Sirius Banished his clothes and his lovers’ to the laundry and grabbed a duvet from the bed behind him. He took a few steps and gave a limping jump up to the stage. Wand still in his hand, he cast a Warming Charm and lowered the lights. Remus snored and threw his arm over Severus’ chest as Sirius joined them in a dogpile.

§§¤§₪§§

Sometime during the night, one of the wizards woke just enough to flick a wand and create a soft mattress beneath the trio. It was also during the night that Sirius’ cock found its way into a loosened Severus’ arse. In the contortions of sleep, Sirius’ mouth also found its way onto Remus’ cock, thus completing the circle.

Severus was the first to wake. He flexed his buttocks and drew a sleepy moan from his dark-haired lover which in turn sent delicious vibrations through the half-hard prick of their other lover. Smirking to himself, the former spy wiggled his arse and feathered light touches over Remus’ nipples, flicking them with ever-increasing glee as the other two came fully awake. Soon, the pile of men was writhing and moaning, skins slick with perspiration and sticky with pre-come.

“Oh, gods! Fuck me…fuuuuu…” Remus cried out. His voice broke as his orgasm was wrenched from him by that sinful orifice known as Sirius Black’s mouth. His hips were held down by Severus’ chest, his lightly-furred chest mouthed by those sighing thin lips as Sirius’ hips mindlessly pistoned in and out of Snape’s gloriously hot channel. When he’d finally stopped erupting in Black’s mouth, Severus came in a pulse across his stomach, leaving only Sirius left to climax.

On top of the dogpile, Sirius reveled in his ability to bring his lovers awake with sex. Focusing his attention on Severus, he drove farther and farther inside, rubbing against his lover’s prostate with abandon until he forced another climax from the man even as Sirius’ own essence filled up the rippling channel. The orgasm was so strong, those piercing grey eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted dead away with ecstasy. 

Severus felt his lover slip from him and sighed. “So…my turn to make breakfast?” he snarked. Remus only groaned and tried to use him as a blanket while Sirius slipped over the side of the mattress, still insensible. “Serves you both right if I coddle the eggs and burn the bacon.” Still, he smiled and relaxed between his lovers, happy to be right where he was.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Reference**  
>  1) [Leather & Chain Jock Thong](http://store.erosboutique.com/mm5/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=erosbout&Product_Code=24-600&Category_Code=mens_underwear2)  
> 2) [Men in Kilts page](http://www.georgenick.co.uk/Kilts.htm) Especially inspired by the “regimental” kilt pix and the lovely bums.


End file.
